Secrets
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Every family has its secrets. For Stayne's parents, that secret is about to be discovered in the form of a young girl named Maiya.
1. Chapter 1 A Big Surprise

Secrets

Chapter One: A Big Surprise

Ilosovic watched as Alannah packed her healing bag full of potions and herbs, frowning deeply. "Why do you have to go?"

Alannah sighed, speaking in a calm tone that bordered on exasperation. "Because, as I've told you the last seven times, I am Royal Physician, and as such I have to respond to calls from nobility-no matter whom they may be."

Ilosovic leaned against the chair. "I understand that, but it doesn't change the fact that you're going to see my parents. I swore none of us would ever have contact with them again."

Alannah walked over to him, hugging him from behind. "I know, love, and I'm sure it will turn out to be nothing. Your mum probably just has a case of the galloping snobs."

Ilosovic cackled in laughter, and Alannah grinned. "I should be back by tonight." She gave him a final kiss and exited the cottage, climbing into the waiting carriage. She clucked the reins, and Kaspar set off at a brisk trot.

Two hours later, she pulled up in front of Stayne Manor. A servant dressed in dark blue came up to meet her, and Alannah couldn't help but notice that he kept his head down. "Are you the physician?"

Alannah nodded. "I am."

"Lady Stayne is waiting for you. Will you please follow me?"

Alannah grabbed her kit and followed the servant into the cold, dark manse. "Lovely place. Reminds me of a tomb." She looked around at the sound of footsteps, plastering a professional smile on her face at the sight of Lady Isobel Stayne. 'She hasn't changed a bit.' Lady Stayne still had the same haughty look that Alannah remembered from their first rather disastrous meeting. She glanced at Alannah in disdain.

"I suppose you are the physician?"

"Yes, My Lady."

Lady Stayne 'hmphed'. "Well, you are not at all what I expected, but I suppose you'll do. Come along." She turned and walked down the corridor, Alannah following after. "You look familiar."

Alannah bit back the urge to say, "I should, I'm married to your son." Instead, she smiled. "Do I?"

"Yes, but I can't think of where I've seen you before. No matter, if I can't remember it's not important." She stopped in front of a door, pulling out a key from around her neck. "Your patient is in here." She unlocked the door, and they stepped into the room.

The first thing Alannah noticed was that the room was quite filthy. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere. Lady Stayne frowned, then strode forward and grabbed a small object off the dirty bed covers, shaking it and screaming. "You filthy little brat! Didn't I tell you to get this room clean! Well? !"

The young girl that was being shaken began to cry. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried! But I feel so bad!" As if on cue, the girl's body was wracked by harsh coughs. Lady Stayne snorted in disgust and dropped her on the bed. The girl, who had dark black hair and slightly pale skin, looked at Lady Stayne in fright. She spun on her heel and spoke to Alannah.

"Worthless wretch! You, physician, help her! I've got more important things to do!" She left the room, and Alannah walked over to the girl, hissing in shock at how thin she was, and then spoke in a soothing voice.

"Hi there, are you not feeling good?" The girl shook her head, scared, and Alannah continued to speak in the same tone. "Well, let's see what can be done about it."

The girl sniffled. "Don't like medicine."

Alannah chuckled. "Neither do I. But right now I just want to check you out, alright? Say 'aaah.'" The girl obeyed, and Alannah peered into her throat, frowning. "Can I ask you something?" A nod, and she looked into her eyes. "When was the last time you ate?"

The girl's eyes filled with tears. "I don't remember."

Alannah's face grew dark, and she rummaged in her kit, pulling out a small jar filled with candies. "Here, help yourself." She laughed softly as the girl wolfed down the candy. "Hey, not so fast. There's more than enough."

As the girl ate, Alannah conducted her examination, her frown becoming more and more pronounced at the sores both old and new she could see on the child's skeletal frame. The child's hair was knotted and tangled, and her nails were cracked. Alannah applied salve to the newer wounds, and then noticed the girl watching her. "What is it, honey?"

"What's your name?"

"Alannah, what's yours?"

"Maiya. Maiya Stayne."

Alannah nearly dropped her kit. "What?"

The girl smiled. "Maiya."

Alannah shook herself. "Did you say Stayne?" Maiya nodded, and she gave her a piercing glance. "What's your Daddy's name?"

Maiya frowned. "Ezekiel, and Mummy's is Isobel. Why?"

"How old are you, Maiya?"

Maiya grinned. "I turned ten yesterday. Why?"

Alannah sat on the bed, eyes wide. "Ten, huh? Big girl. Well, this is certainly a shock."

"Why?"

Alannah looked at her. "Do your parents ever talk about their family?"

Maiya shook her head. "No, but Father told me that I had an older brother that died."

Alannah snorted. "That's codswallop. You do have a brother, but I can assure you he is far from dead. In fact, I'm married to him."

Maiya's thin face lit up. "Really? Can I meet him?"

Alannah thought for a few moments, and then grinned. "Sure. But I need a good excuse to take you out of this house…Got it. Wait here, I'll be back. You can have more candy if you want."

It didn't take her too long to find Lady Stayne. The woman looked up from her writing as Alannah knocked on the open door of the study. "Yes?"

Alannah gave her the most sincere smile she could muster. "My Lady, I'm going to have to take the patient back to Marmoreal for a few weeks. It looks like she could be developing a fever, and I'd rather have her nearby where I can keep an eye on her."

Lady Stayne nodded. "That's fine. Anything that keeps that brat away from me is fine. Why I had to have another one, I'll never know."

Alannah clenched her fists in an effort to remain calm. "I'll be leaving now, My Lady." Lady Stayne waved her hand in dismissal, and Alannah growled softly in anger and went back to Maiya's room. "Ready?"

Maiya nodded, and Alannah led her out to the carriage. Kaspar's ears perked up in surprise, and Alannah shot him a look. Maiya beamed and ran over to him, stroking his nose. "Oh, he's so handsome! What's his name?"

"My name is Kaspar."

Maiya's eyes grew wide. "He can talk!"

Alannah laughed. "Yes, and once he starts it's very difficult to make him stop." Kaspar snorted at her, and she grinned, then helped Maiya climb on board.

Maiya looked everywhere at once, her eyes wide with wonder. "I never knew there was so much to see!"

Alannah looked over at her. "Didn't you go outside?"

"Mother wouldn't allow it. She said I wasn't fit to be seen."

"That's nonsense. You're a very pretty young lady."

Maiya beamed and hugged her. "Thank you. What's my brother like?"

Alannah smiled. "He's very tall, and he only has one eye. But he's also handsome, brave, and a wonderful man. You'll meet him soon."

Maiya smiled, then leaned against her and fell asleep. The next thing she knew, she was being gently shaken. "Maiya, wake up. We're home." She opened her eyes.

"Oh, what a beautiful little house!"

Alannah smiled. "Thanks, we like it. Well, are you ready?" Maiya nodded uncertainly, and Alannah smiled at her in reassurance. "Don't worry; it's going to be fine." She helped her down, and then led her into the cottage.

Ilosovic was on the couch reading. "Welcome back, love. Who's that?"

Alannah sighed. "Well, this is Maiya."

Ilosovic gave Maiya a friendly smile, and she relaxed a bit. "Hello Maiya, I'm Ilosovic. You look hungry." Maiya nodded. "Well, there are some tarts on the counter." Maiya went into the kitchen, and Ilosovic turned to his wife. "Explain."

"She was being starved, and I convinced your mother that I had to bring her back with me because I thought she might be sick, which she is."

He nodded. "That's all well and good, but who is she?"

Alannah bit her lip, and then stared straight at him. "She's your sister."


	2. Chapter 2 A Major Shock

Secrets

Chapter Two: A Major Shock

Ilosovic gaped at Alannah, looked over at Maiya, then back to his wife. "She's my what? !"

Alannah sighed. "She's your sister. I know it sounds mad," Ilosovic snorted in agreement, and she glared at him, "but it's the truth." She looked over at Maiya, who was eagerly gobbling up tarts, and grinned. "She's got the same sweet tooth as you. Maiya, not so fast. You'll make yourself sick."

Maiya swallowed a tart and blushed in shame. "I'm so sorry, please don't beat me! I'll do better next time, I promise!"

Alannah blinked in confusion. "Sweetie, no one's going to beat you. I'm concerned for you, that's all. Listen, why don't you go get cleaned up?"

Maiya began sobbing, and Alannah went over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Here now, why the tears?"

"You….you're being so….nuh….nice to me!"

Alannah smiled at her. "Well, of course I am. Why shouldn't I be?"

Maiya sobbed harder, hiccupping her words. "Buh…because Mother…said…nobody could ever love muh…me!"

Ilosovic's face darkened. "That sounds like Mother, alright. Just as warm and loving as ever." Alannah shot him a glare, and he sighed. "Maiya, come here."

Maiya approached him hesitantly, and he patted the couch. She climbed up next to him, and he was struck for the first time by how much they resembled each other. Her hair was a bit curlier than his, and her skin wasn't as pale, but other than that it was easy to tell they were related. She had the same gangly limbs and dark eyes, except hers were a dark green rather than blue like his. "So you're my sister." Maiya nodded, and he smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you. Although it is odd, you being younger than my youngest daughter."

Alannah laughed. "That is odd, but right now I want Maiya to go get cleaned up. The bathroom is down the hall, second door on the right."

Maiya gulped. "I…I don't have any clothes."

Alannah smiled. "I'll find you something. Oh, one more thing." She went into the kitchen, returning with a small vial filled with a light purple liquid. "This is lavender essence. Pour it into the tub, and it will soothe your aches and pains."

Maiya smiled her thanks and went into the bathroom. Alannah sighed, sitting next to Ilosovic. "Alright, what's the matter?"

He chuckled, pulling her into his arms. "Am I that transparent?" She nodded, and he kissed her. "Well, nothing's really *wrong* so much as…odd. The idea of my parents having another child is, well, mad. They certainly haven't improved in their parenting skills. Matter of fact, I'd say they've gotten worse."

Alannah nodded her agreement, pressing herself against him.

Maiya leaned back in the tub, eyes closed in happiness. The warm water felt so good, and the lavender that Alannah had given her eased the aches and pains in her limbs. She had found a cake of delicious smelling soap, and the feeling of being clean for the first time in a long time was heavenly. The tub was humongous, and she amused herself by swimming from one end to the other. Gradually, the warm water became cool, and she clambered out, wrapping herself in a large fluffy towel. "Alannah!"

"Coming!"

Maiya smiled shyly at Alannah as she entered the bathroom. "You said you could find me something to wear?"

Alannah gave her a warm smile. "I did indeed. Come along." She led Maiya into Vicki's old room, rummaging through her closet. "Hmmm, let's see…here we are." She handed Maiya a dark blue dress. "This should fit you well enough. I'm afraid I don't have any undergarments, though. I've got yours in the wash tub."

Maiya blushed. "That's alright. I don't really have much to hide, after all." Alannah laughed, and she giggled. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll let you be so you can get dressed, and then later perhaps we can go to Marmoreal and meet everyone. Would you like that?"

Maiya nodded. "Yes, very much." Alannah hugged her, and then left, and Maiya quickly dried herself off, pulling on the dress. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and nearly cried. The girl looking back at her was beautiful! Where there had once been a dirty and scared child covered in dirt and sores, there was now a lovely girl with a spark of confidence beginning to appear in her eyes. Her hair was tamed and framed her face like a halo, and the dress she had on brought out the color in her dark eyes. Maiya was amazed at the change.

Ilosovic looked up as Maiya entered the room, and beamed. "Lass, you look lovely!" Maiya blushed happily, and in that instant he realized that he loved her. The instinct to protect and keep her safe arose within him. He silently vowed that he would be the best big brother that he could. After all, she was family. He held open his arms, and Maiya ran over to him. He pulled her into a tight hug, and then kissed the crown of her head. "I know we're quite far apart in age, but I promise to be the best big brother I know how to be."

Maiya snuggled up to him. "You're already better than Mother and Father. They never even told me you were still alive. I asked about you once and Mother locked me in a closet for being nosy."

Ilosovic bit his lip and counted to ten, not wanting to say anything in front of his sister that he might regret later. "Maiya-our parents are…well, horrible. They think only of themselves." He sighed. "I'm actually shocked that they had another child, since they did such a slurvish job raising me."

Maiya burst into tears. "Mother wanted to terminate me when she found out, but by then she was too far along. She and Father never once tried to care for me after I was born. A servant did."

Ilosovic stroked her hair. "I know. They couldn't be bothered with me either. But now that you're here with us, I am going to do my level best to spoil my little sister rotten. Now, dry those eyes. You want to look decent when you meet Mirana, don't you?"

Maiya's face lit up. "I'm going to meet the Queen?"

Alannah laughed. "Well of course you are! After all, your brother is a very important person." She gave Maiya a mischievous grin. "Didn't you know that?" Maiya shook her head, and Alannah grinned wider. "Well, he can tell you all about it. I've got to make my rounds." She kissed them both, and then left the cottage. Maiya grinned, and then spoke.

"She seems really nice."

Ilosovic nodded. "She's wonderful. She's saved my life and sanity more times than I can count." He sighed, turning to face her. "Maiya, some things I'm going to tell you won't be pleasant, but it's better you hear the truth from me than half truths or lies from others. My past-it's not exactly something I'm proud of, but it's a part of me. All I ask is that you listen to everything before passing judgment on me. Can you do that?"

Maiya nodded solemnly, and Ilosovic took a breath and began talking. He told her of his harsh treatment at the hands of their parents, and how he had been sent away at seventeen. He told of his first arrival at Salazen Grum and how Captain Bierce had taken a scared and lost boy under his wing and taught him the ways of the soldier, and of that horrible night when he had lost his eye. His voice shuddered as he recalled the first time he realized the depths of Iracebeth's fascination with him, and the day he pledged his loyalty to her in return for his life. When he came to the Horrendevush Day and the role he had unwittingly played, Maiya gasped in shock, placing her hand on his arm in comfort. He smiled at her, and continued. "I've led a hard life, Maiya, and done hard things. But I'm a better person for it, with a wife and children that I love. Can I count my sister among that category?"

Maiya nodded, and then kissed his cheek. "Yes." Ilosovic gave a relieved sigh and hugged her.

"Thank you. Now, are you ready to meet Mirana?" Maiya nodded, and he smiled. "Well, then let's go."

Mirana was sitting in her study going over the latest laws and decrees when a knock at the door made her look up at the servant in undisguised relief. "Yes?" The servant bowed.

"Majesty, Commander Stayne wishes to see you. He is in the main ballroom."

Mirana nodded. "Thank you." She piled up the papers as best as she could, and then headed for the ballroom. On the way, she met up with the Stayne children, all whom looked a trifle confused. Katarina grinned at the Queen. "Did Daidi send for you as well?" Mirana nodded, and she laughed. "I wonder what he's got planned."

Michael shrugged. "Who knows?"

They entered the Ball Room, and Michael noticed that his father was speaking quietly to a young girl. "Da?" Ilosovic turned and smiled at all of them before taking the child's hand in his own and leading her over to where they stood.

"I'd like you to meet Maiya. Say hello to everyone, lass."

Maiya sketched a curtsey. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

Katarina was the first to find her voice. "I'm pleased to meet you as well, Maiya. How do you know our father?" She shot him a glare, and Ilosovic glared right back.

"Rina, do you honestly think I'd be unfaithful to your mother? Maiya is…well, she's my sister."

A chorus of voices answered him. "She's your *what?*"

Ilosovic laughed and picked her up. "I know, it sounds mad, but it's the truth. I have a sister."

Mirana blinked, and then smiled. "Why don't I send for some tea and tarts, and you can tell us all about Maiya."

Ilosovic nodded. "Good idea, Mirana." He smiled at the incredulous looks on his children's faces. "Well?"

Victoria laughed. "I'm just surprised, that's all. I've got an aunt that's younger than me!"

Maiya giggled. "I don't want to be an aunt; I want to be a sister. I'd feel strange if you called me Aunt Maiya. But what I really want more than anything-is friends."

Michael grinned. "And you shall have them."

Later that night, Maiya snuggled up under the covers of her bed and went over the wonderful day she had spent with her big brother and his family. For the first time ever, she felt as though she was truly a part of a family.

And she hoped it would never end.


	3. Chapter 3 Fight to the Finish

Secrets

Chapter Three: Fight to the Finish

Maiya had now been living with her brother and his family for two weeks, and she could not remember a time when she was happier. She had nice clothes, good food, and best of all, she had friends. When Ilosovic had introduced her to that Mad Hatter fellow, he had gaped at her for a full ten minutes before uttering the words that she was quickly growing weary of hearing. "You have a sister? !" But Tarrant had bounced back from his shock quite quickly and enthusiastically invited her to join the Mad Tea Party. The reactions of the Dormouse-Mally, as she insisted on being called, and the Hare-Maiya thought his name was Thackery, but his accent was so thick that she had difficulty understanding him-were a trifle more subdued, but they were still both rather shocked.

Alice had been completely robbed of speech, and could only stare at Ilosovic, her mouth and eyes wide. But a quick glance at the two of them was enough to confirm that they were indeed related. At first, when Ilosovic had introduced her to Maiya, she had been polite but a trifle angry. She had been about to accuse Ilosovic of infidelity when she stopped herself, knowing that he would die before he even thought about betraying Alannah.

In fact, Maiya thought with a grin, the only creature that seemed utterly unsurprised by her existence was the Cheshire Cat. He had merely grinned at her and drawled, "Pleasure to meet you." Maiya had been a bit nervous-after all, he did have such very sharp teeth and claws, but he was so nice that she couldn't help but scratch his ears. His fur was very soft.

"Maiya!" She jumped, brought back to the present at the sound of her brother's voice. She checked her reflection in the mirror once more, than went out into the living room of the Stayne cottage. Ilosovic smiled at her from the kitchen. "You look quite presentable, lass. Are you excited?"

Maiya nodded. Tonight was the Annual Youth Ball. Once a year, everyone in Marmoreal under the age of fifteen gathered in the Grand Ballroom for a night of fun and frivolity. It didn't matter if they were to the manor born or the child of peasants-for one night, all were equal. Maiya had heard whispers and rumors of it while living at Stayne Manor, but her parents had forbade her to attend. "Do you think I'll make friends?"

Ilosovic nodded, glancing somewhat sternly at her dress, which was a dark blue and bought out her color quite nicely. "You will, although I do wish Ari had made that dress a trifle less revealing."

Maiya giggled. "I've not got anything worth revealing, Ilosovic!"

"Not yet," he muttered darkly, and she laughed.

"Are you taking me to the palace?"

He smiled, shaking his head. "No lass. You're going by yourself." At her nervous gulp, he came over to her, kneeling so they were at eye level. "You'll be fine. The path is clearly marked, and once you arrive, you'll be shown where to go. Now, take a deep breath, and have fun." He gave her a kiss, and she ran out the door. After she left, he sighed and sat on the couch, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. He read the contents again, a dark frown on his face.

The letter had arrived that morning, and when he read it the only thing that had kept him from screaming in rage was the fact that Alannah was sound asleep. He had kept it from her all day, trying to figure out what his course of action should be, and now, as the day drew to a close, he knew he was getting precisely nowhere. He stretched out on the couch, arm across his face, his mind racing.

Alannah entered the cottage, tired after a long day. It was getting to be cold season once more, and she had been kept busy at her shop dispensing preventative potions and tonics. "Where's Maiya?"

Ilosovic lifted his arm and smiled. "The Youth Ball."

"Oh, right, I forgot that was tonight." She set her kit on the table and walked over to him. "May I join you?" He nodded, and she snuggled up to him, sighing as he stroked her spine. "Mmmm….that feels lovely. Now, what are you hiding?" She gave him a stern glare, and he plastered a supremely unconvincing look of innocence on his face.

"Me? Hiding something? Why my darling angel, whatever gave you that idea?" Alannah continued to glare, and he sighed. "Can't fool you, can I?" She shook her head, and he reached into his shirt pocket and handed her the letter. "I got it this morning, and I'm trying to figure out what to do."

She shook out the letter, reading it. As she read, her eyes flashed red.

'_Ilosovic: _

_You may think you are clever, but you are not. I know that you are hiding darling Maiya, and I want to assure you that you will not be able to keep her away from us for much longer. After all, we are her loving and caring parents. We kept her fed and clothed all these years, and we love her quite a lot. True, we weren't able to give her every luxury you had, but we did our very best. _

_We will be coming to Marmoreal in one week to take her back home. I suggest you have her ready and do not attempt anything rash. Maiya is much better off where she is, and we have the Law on our side. She is a very frail and delicate child, who needs to be kept indoors as much as possible. _

_Sincerely, _

_Isobel Stayne.' _

Alannah crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the fireplace. "Why that lying, conniving, evil…wretch!"

Ilosovic nodded. "I agree, but what can I do?"

Alannah gaped at him. "You can refuse to send her back to that hell! Ilosovic, you grew up there too! Your parents are not fit to take care of a pile of moss, let alone a child! She has all the marks of someone who has been abused and neglected for years. We cannot allow her to go back to that. Not after she's done so well here."

Ilosovic smiled at that last sentence. Maiya had done rather well at Marmoreal. She had color in her cheeks, and had put on some much needed weight, thanks to Alannah's delicious cooking and the daily tea parties with Tarrant. Her clothes no longer hung on her like a sack. Arianna had made her a fine wardrobe. And now…. "There is no way I'm letting my sister go back to that squalor. But what can I do?"

Alannah felt her heart twist at the helpless look in his eye. He had grown so close to his sister in such a short time. "We go to Mirana." He sighed, and then nodded his agreement before pulling her into the first of many passionate kisses.

Maiya gaped in wonder at the magnificent ballroom. She had never seen so many colors in her life! It looked as though a rainbow had broken over the room, and everywhere she looked was color, color, and more color. She had gravitated towards the tarts table, her eyes wide and mouth watering at the delicious pastries. She picked up one, biting into it with a sigh. Raspberry! She took another bite, letting her taste buds experience the tangy sweetness of the raspberries, and as a result didn't realize she wasn't alone until she heard the boy speak. "I made those."

She turned to thank him and blushed. Whoever this boy was, he was quite cute! He had dark brown hair and eyes, and he was nearly as tall as she was. She managed to find her voice. "Did you? They're very good."

He smiled, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. "You're new here, aren't you?" Maiya nodded, and he grinned. "What's your name?"

"Maiya Stayne."

The boy's grin grew wider. "Are you Uncle Ilosovic's sister?"

"Yes, I…Uncle Ilosovic? Are you related to him?"

The boy laughed. "I'm Adrian. Adrian Blanchard. I suppose I'd be your cousin or something. My mum is Alice's sister."

Maiya shook his hand, and Adrian smiled. "How old are you, Maiya?"

"I'm ten."

Adrian blinked in pretend surprise. "Really? You look at least twelve in that lovely dress. Would you care to dance?" Maiya blushed and nodded, and he led her onto the floor and smiled at her in reassurance. "You can trust me. Have you ever danced before?" She shook her head, and he gave her a soft smile. "Just follow my lead, and you'll do fine."

The song was a slow one, something Maiya was most thankful for. At first, she had been stiff, but under Adrian's gentle guidance she relaxed. "Adrian? Are the Hightopps and Staynes related?"

He nodded, turning her in time with the violins. "Yes. Arianna is married to Michael, and Victoria is married to Josiah. Why?"

Maiya sighed. "Because they all seemed so happy together. I never knew families could be happy." She brightened up. "But now I know they can, and I don't ever want to go back to my parents' manor."

Adrian gave her a friendly hug. "I'm sure your brother will think of something."

At that moment, Ilosovic and Alannah were in Mirana's Chambers, telling her everything. The Queen's face was impassive as she listened, but her eyes were bright with rage and her fingers dug into the arms of her chair. "Are you certain of this?"

Alannah nodded. "Yes, Mirana. I saw the sores, and Maiya was rake-thin when she came here. If we send her back to that house, she will end up dead in a month."

Ilosovic growled. "I just met her, and I'm not going to send her back to that hellhole. But what can I do? Mother and Father have the Parental Rights law on their side."

Mirana's frown grew deeper. "That is an old and antiquated law laid down by my parents. It did not take into account that there may be people like your mother and father who are completely incapable of raising a child. I have wanted to change it for quite a while now, and this is the perfect opportunity." She smiled at the incredulous looks on their faces. "I had planned on making the announcement tomorrow, but here are the basics. From now on, any child under the age of sixteen will be under the care and guardianship of the family member best suited to tend to that child's basic welfare, be they the parents, grandsires, aunts, uncles, or even brothers." She grinned at them. "This means that Ilosovic can declare himself Maiya's guardian."

Ilosovic sighed, running his hands through his hair in exasperation. "That's all well and good, but my parents may not want to give up their little slave. We may have a fight on our hands."

Alannah took his hands and stared into his eye. "Then we'll see this fight to the very finish."

He relaxed, giving her a soft kiss before facing Mirana. "Thank you, Majesty. Now, we need to be heading home. Maiya will no doubt be waiting for us, and eager to tell us about the fun she had."

Mirana smiled. "Of course. Goodnight to you both."

Alannah gave him a puzzled look as they exited the room. "Maiya's still at the ball."

He pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear. "I know. She'll be gone for another three hours. More than enough time."

Alannah gasped as he kissed her jaw. "Uhhh….hadn't we better go to the cottage first?" The only answer she received was another slow kiss, this time on her throat, and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. "Ilosovic…not here…"

"You're right." He grinned at her. "Think you can remember where our old chambers were?" She frowned in thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Excellent. Would the lady care to escort her lord to her chambers?"

"The lady would be delighted."


	4. Chapter 4 Discovering Talents

Secrets

Chapter Four: Discovering Talents

Maiya smiled at Adrian as he gave her one last twirl before the music stopped. He was such wonderful company, she mused. The whole time they had been dancing, he had kept up a steady conversation with her, asking all about what she liked and how she was getting along with her brother. He hadn't pried, just asked, and if she didn't answer, he would simply smile and chat with her about palace life. He told her about the world his mother came from, and how she had escaped from a bad marriage into Underland. "Thank you so much for the dance, and the talk."

Adrian smiled and kissed her knuckles. "It was my pleasure, Maiya. You are wonderful company. Shall we get something to drink?" Maiya nodded, and he led her over to a table covered in small bottles filled with cordials. "Hmm, I think perhaps a greenrose lime cordial for you, and a redberry lemon one for myself. They were made by Vicki, and to me they're the best."

Maiya took a sip of the cordial, eyes going wide. "This is delicious! It's both tart and sweet at the same time, and the bubbles tickle my nose." She sat down on a nearby chair. "I feel so worthless sometimes."

Adrian sat next to her. "How so?"

"Well, because everyone in Ilosovic's family is so talented. Alannah's got a wonderful voice, Katarina can paint-I saw the picture in the Throne Room of Mirana-Michael's a wonderful writer, and Vicki can make these cordials. Mother and Father never let me discover my talent."

Adrian frowned. "Well, what do you like?"

Maiya thought hard, her nose scrunched up, and Adrian smiled at how cute she looked. "I always liked music. Mother had a piano, and she would sometimes play it. But the one time I tried to play, she beat me and locked me in my room with no supper."

Adrian smiled and set his bottle on the table, then took her hand. "Follow me." He led her over to the musicians, stopping in front of the pianist. "Pardon me, Ma'am, but would you mind if this young lady banged away on your piano for a few moments?"

The pianist, a young woman of about twenty, laughed. "Not at all." She scooted aside on the bench to make room for Maiya, who looked nervous and unsure.

"Oh no, I couldn't, I just couldn't! I'll be horrible and everyone will laugh at me, I know they will!"

Adrian gave her a gentle hug. "Nobody will laugh at you, I promise. And if they do-well, I'll feed them to the Bandersnatch!" He grinned at Maiya and she laughed. "Now go on, have fun."

Maiya clambered up onto the bench, then took a deep breath before beginning to play the exact song that the pianist had been only moments before. Both the pianist and Adrian exchanged shocked glances, and Adrian turned his attention back to Maiya. It was clear that she couldn't read a note of music, and yet here she was playing the same piece even better than a professional musician. She finished with a flourish, and turned, noticing the looks of disbelief on everyone's faces. "Oh, I knew it! I was terrible, wasn't I? I'm so sorry, I'll leave, I…"

Adrian held up his hand and she stopped talking, tears brimming in her eyes. "Maiya, that was amazing! You're a genuine prodigy. Please play some more."

Maiya swiped her eyes. "You…you want to hear me play?" Adrian nodded, and she smiled, then turned back to the piano and played The Lobster Quadrille. As she played, more and more children began to gravitate to her, and by the end she had an enraptured crowd. When she finished, they applauded wildly and began yelling requests. Maiya shrank against the piano, overwhelmed, and Adrian turned to the crowd.

"One at a time! Maiya's only human, after all. Give her time to rest between playing."

Maiya grinned. "Oh, I don't mind. This is fun." She began to play again, and Adrian smiled at her before slipping out of the room, looking for Ilosovic. Maiya noticed that he had left, but she wasn't too worried. He'd be back, she hoped.

Alannah sighed in satisfaction, snuggling up to Ilosovic, and he ran his fingers up and down her spine, both of them nicely satiated from their lovemaking. "Do you think Maiya's enjoying herself?"

Ilosovic sighed. "I certainly hope so. This is a good chance for her to make friends. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be her last chance."

Alannah looked at him. "It won't. We'll both make sure of that." She smiled, her eyes roving up and down his face. "Have I told you lately that you are the most devastatingly handsome man I've ever seen?" He nodded, and she kissed him. "Well, it bears repeating. You are the most handsome man I've ever seen." Ilosovic smiled and deepened the kiss, threading his fingers in her hair, and Alannah felt her breasts grow hard as they brushed against his bare flesh.

The sound of a knock on the door startled them, and Ilosovic groaned. "Whoever that is, clear off! We're busy!"

Adrian spoke from behind the door. "You need to come to the Ball Room."

Ilosovic and Alannah exchanged glances, speaking at almost the same moment. "Maiya!" They quickly dressed, dashing out of the room and nearly bowling Adrian over in their rush. Ilosovic turned back and steadied him. "Sorry about that, lad. Now, what's all the commotion?"

Adrian grinned. "You'll see." Ilosovic rolled his eye and continued on to the ballroom, Alannah following behind.

The first thing they noticed was the crowd gathered around the piano. Whoever was playing, thought Alannah, they were immensely talented. The music flowed around the room. They made their way through the crowd, gaping at what they saw. Ilosovic found his voice first. "Maiya?"

She spun around, blushing crimson. "Ilosovic! Oh…please don't be mad at me! I'm having so much fun, please don't be mad!"

He smiled. "I'm not mad, little one. Your playing is remarkable. When did you take lessons?"

Maiya blushed deeper. "I never have. I just…"

Alannah smiled. "The music just comes to you, and you have to let it out. Right?" Maiya nodded excitedly, and she sat next to her. "I'm the same way with my songs. Maiya, do you think that if I hummed the beginning of a song, you could play it while I sang?"

Maiya nodded, fingers poised over the keys, and Alannah hummed a snatch of song. After a few moments of concentration, Maiya began to play, Alannah's deep, rich soprano voice accompanying her.

"Jesu, joy of man's desiring,

Holy wisdom, love most bright;

Drawn by Thee, our souls aspiring

Soar to uncreated light.

Word of God, our flesh that fashioned,

With the fire of life impassioned,

Striving still to truth unknown,

Soaring, dying round Thy throne.

Through the way where hope is guiding,

Hark, what peaceful music rings;

Where the flock, in Thee confiding,

Drink of joy from deathless springs.

Theirs is beauty's fairest pleasure;

Theirs is wisdom's holiest treasure.

Thou dost ever lead Thine own

In the love of joys unknown."

Maiya beamed as they finished. "Can we do that again?" Alannah laughed and nodded, and Maiya began to play "You Are Old, Father William," much to the delight of the other children, who were more than happy to join in.

The last song was a lullaby. Alannah sang softly, smiling to herself at the sea of tired faces.

"Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles await you when you rise.<br>Sleep,  
>pretty baby,<br>Do not cry,  
>And I'll sing you a lullaby.<p>

Care you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>While I o'er you watch do keep.  
>Sleep,<br>pretty darling,  
>Do not cry,<br>And I will sing a lullaby."

One by one, the children left for home, until only Ilosovic, Alannah, and Maiya were left. Before Adrian left for home, he had given her a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush and her brother to bite back a grin. "So you've taken a fancy to Adrian?"

Maiya blushed harder. "I have not! He's just nice, that's all! There's nothing else going on!" She yawned, and Ilosovic smiled and scooped her up.

"Come on, little one. Bedtime."

Maiya snuggled up to him. "Ilosovic?"

"Yes, Maiya?"

"Can I stay with you forever?"

Ilosovic blinked back tears and kissed her head. "Yes, and I'm going to do my damndest to make sure."

Alannah spoke up. "We're going to do our damndest."

Maiya yawned. "Oh good. Ilosovic?"

"Hmm?"

Maiya kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Maiya."

Maiya sighed happily and fell asleep in her brother's arms. Ilosovic carried her home, his heart soaring, and more determined than ever to keep his sister safe from their parents.

And, Alannah thought, perhaps Maiya would enjoy the music books from Overland that were in the hall closet.


	5. Chapter 5 A Brother's Triumph

Secrets

Chapter Five: A Brother's Triumph

The sound of someone knocking firmly on the door roused Ilosovic and Alannah from sleep, and they exchanged curious glances before dressing and heading out to the parlor. Alannah opened the door, gazing in slight bemusement at the servant that stood on the threshold. "Yes?"

The servant bowed. "Lady Stayne, her Majesty wishes to see you, your husband and his sister in her Chambers immediately."

Ilosovic sighed. "So Mother and Father are here already. I'll go wake Maiya." He turned and headed into her room, kneeling by her bed and shaking her gently. "Maiya, wake up." In response, she muttered and scrunched deeper under the covers. "Come on, little bird. Wake up."

Maiya cracked one eye open. "H'wcome?"

He sighed, tucking her hair behind her ears. "Because Mirana wants to see us on a very important matter."

She sat up, staring at him in worry and fear. "Mother and Father are here, aren't they?" He nodded, and she burst into tears. "I don't want to leave you, Ilosovic!" He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"Hush now, my little bird. I'm not giving you up, Maiya. I love you, little sister. Hush now, sweetheart. Alannah and I are not giving you up." He gently dried her tears with his thumb and smiled at her. "Now, take a deep breath and smile. You will not be abandoned by us. I swear it by Time." He kissed the crown of her head. "I'll let you be so you can get dressed." Maiya nodded, and he gave her one more hug before exiting the room.

Five minutes later, she emerged wearing a light green dress, her hair tied up with a blue ribbon. Ilosovic smiled. In the three weeks she had been here, she had changed from a rake thin and scared child to a happy, healthy ten year old. 'There is no way I am sending her back with them.' "You look very nice, little bird."

Maiya blushed at the nickname. She had earned it a week ago, when her brother had heard her whistling a song and remarked that she sounded like a bird. At first, she had been mortified, thinking he was being cruel, but he was quick to reassure her that he meant no harm. She fiddled with the lace on her sleeves. "Thank you."

Alannah sighed. "We'd better get going. Mirana's waiting for us."

When they arrived at the palace, Alannah noticed her assistant running towards her. "Bridget, what ever is the matter girl?"

Bridget took a breath. "Ma'am, it's the cook. She claims to have the flickers again."

Alannah groaned. The cook was a grade A hypochondriac. "She has a disease that only affects horses?" Bridget nodded.

"Aye, but when I told her, she became rude and demanded to see you. She's in the infirmary now, swathed in blankets to ward off the chill."

Alannah sighed and turned to Ilosovic. "Go ahead and take Maiya to see the Queen. I've got duties to tend to." She headed off to the Infirmary, muttering under her breath about useless hypochondriacs.

Mirana watched the two people pacing about her chambers, trying her best to keep her more vitriolic insults at bay. But it wasn't easy, as Isobel and Ezekiel Stayne had mannerisms that would try the patience of Chessur himself. "I am certain they will arrive momentarily. Why don't you sit down and wait for them?"

Lady Isobel snorted. "Majesty, there is no need to talk down to me. I know my son, and no doubt he has refused to come. He was a willful, disobedient child, and I can only imagine that he has not improved over the years."

Mirana bit her tongue, speaking in a calm voice. "All people are capable of change, Lady Isobel. It is what makes us human."

Ezekiel laughed. "No, it makes you weak. My lady wife and I have never changed."

"That is obvious." Ilosovic stood in the doorway, Maiya in his arms. She took one look at their parents and shrank against him, whimpering.

"Ilosovic, don't make me go back with them."

Ilosovic glared at his parents. "I won't, Maiya. I promise."

Isobel plastered a supremely unconvincing look of parental affection on her face and spoke in a cloying, motherly voice that made Ilosovic roll his eye. "Maiya, my darling daughter, we have been so worried for you! Your father and I have spent many sleepless nights worrying about you ever since that horrible physician kidnapped you. Ilosovic, thank you for bringing her back to us. We will take her home right away."

Ilosovic snorted. "Mother, you were never a good actress, and this has to be the worst performance you have ever given. That 'horrible physician', as you call her, is my wife, and I will not have her spoken of in such a slanderous manner. Also, you are not taking my sister back with you just so you can use her as your slave and personal punching bag. She has told me of the cruel way you have treated her. You have not changed since I was a child. I had seventeen years of hell at your hands, and will not allow my sister to go through the same thing. You are not fit to rear my sister."

Ezekiel glared at him. "We are her parents, Ilosovic. We have the strength of the law behind us, and it is nobody's business how we choose to treat her. I suggest you curb your tongue."

Maiya turned her head to face her parents, speaking in a flat voice. "You don't love me. Why should I return home with you?"

Isobel looked at her, bottom lip quivering. "How could you say such a horrible thing? I am your mother and I…"

"You do not love me. You never did." Maiya's voice was cold and calm. "Neither you nor Father once said a word to me that was not cruel and demeaning. You never once embraced me with affection. The only thing I remember you ever giving me were harsh words and blows. I tried once to love you, but it is impossible. You never once praised me or spoke kindly in my presence. Then I found my brother, and in the month I have been living with him and Alannah I have received more love and kindness than the ten years I spent with you. I have friends and family that I love and that love me. I am not leaving them."

Isobel's smile grew hard, and she smiled maliciously at Ilosovic and Alannah, who had entered the room. "You do not have a choice, Maiya."

Ilosovic turned to his wife. "How's the cook?"

"The same as always. She is not however turning into a horse, which is something of a shame." Alannah glared at Lord and Lady Stayne. "I wish I could say that I am pleased to see you, but I feel that a lie of such magnitude would cause my tongue to shrivel up."

Mirana stepped in before Isobel or Ezekiel could respond. "Now that we are all here, I will give my decision. While it is true that at one time Isobel and Ezekiel would have full right to take Maiya back home with them, things have changed." She smiled at Ilosovic. "As of this moment, the Guardian Law is on the books."

Ezekiel snorted. "What is this Guardian Law?"

Mirana smiled at him, her eyes hard. "The Guardian Law decrees that any minor child, that is, a child under the age of sixteen, is left in the care of the relative best suited to tend to that child's needs and welfare. It means that as of now, your son has full custody of his sister."

Maiya blinked in shock as those words sunk in. "Does this mean I get to stay with him?" she asked, her voice shrill with excitement. Mirana nodded, and Maiya yelled in joy and hugged Ilosovic as tightly as she could. He laughed in triumph, spinning her around. "I get to stay! I get to stay!"

"Yes, you do!" He gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek, and smiled in gratitude and thanks at Mirana before setting Maiya down. She looked at him, and he merely pointed to Alannah, who held her arms open. Maiya smiled in understanding before rushing into her embrace.

"Alannah, I get to stay!"

Alannah hugged her. "I heard, little one! This is wonderful!"

Isobel blinked, mouth opening and closing in rage. "You…how dare you? ! Maiya is our daughter! We are her parents, and we know how to best care for her. Ilosovic, you have no idea how to raise a child!"

Ilosovic laughed. "Really, Mother? Then tell me, how was I able to raise three of them into well adjusted and respected adults? It certainly wasn't on account of the influence of you and Father. I am a better parent then you could ever dream of being, and Maiya will be given the love and attention she never once received from the two of you."

Mirana spoke up. "Lord and Lady Stayne, I would ask you to leave my palace at your earliest convenience, and that you no longer try to have any contact with Maiya."

Ezekiel nodded once. "Of course, Majesty. We will leave right away. Come along, Isobel."

They walked out, giving Ilosovic and Alannah a wide berth, and climbed into their waiting carriage. Isobel glared at him. "Are you just going to let Ilosovic take Maiya? I am not giving up my servant that easily!"

Ezekiel smiled maliciously. "Do not worry, my dear. We will get Maiya back. I have my ways."

"How?"

"When the time comes, you will know."

Isobel grinned.

And in the music room of the palace, Ilosovic and Alannah watched as a joyful Maiya banged away on the piano.


	6. Chapter 6 From Abduction to Rescue

Secrets

Chapter Six: From Abduction to Rescue

It had been two weeks since Maiya was placed in the care of her brother, and she could not have been happier. She had fine clothes, good food, and a loving family. It was true that she had quite a few chores to do, but unlike at Stayne Manor where she was overwhelmed, the chores she had to do at the cottage were easy. She was expected to keep her room clean, to make sure that she cleaned up after herself when she ate, and to help Alannah with any odd jobs. Once, Alannah had let her watch as she brewed tonics. Maiya had never realized how much hard work went into making a cold prevention.

One week after she had started living permanently with them, Ilosovic had fetched her from the garden where she was playing hide and go seek with a group of children her age, and despite her continuous questions, he remained silent until they reached the cottage. "Tell me what's happening!"

He merely smirked at her. "You'll find out soon enough, little bird. Close your eyes." Maiya frowned but closed her eyes, and Ilosovic led her into the cottage. "Alright, open them."

Maiya opened her eyes, and then blinked hard before shrieking in delight and hugging him tightly. She ran over to his present-a piano set against the far wall. "It's wonderful! How long can I keep it for?"

Ilosovic laughed. "Forever, if you wish. It's a present from Alannah and me. There's a whole stack of music books from Overland inside the bench."

Maiya lifted the seat of the piano bench, beaming at the pile of books she saw. She pulled one out at random, reading the title. "Folk Songs. I want to play some of these!" She flipped through the book, and her face fell. "Ilosovic, I can't read music, only play it."

"I can." Alannah stepped into the living room, a bunch of irises in her hand. She placed them in the vase on the mantle, and went over to Maiya. "I'll teach you how to read music. It's much easier than you would think. But for now," she thumbed the book open to a page that had both words and music written on it, "play this."

Maiya grinned impishly. "Only if you sing along."

Alannah hugged her. "I'd be glad to."

"_I am a little beggarman, a begging I have been_

_For three score years in this little isle of green_

_I'm known along the Liffey from the Basin to the Zoo_

_And everybody calls me by the name of Johnny Dhu._

_Of all the trades a going, sure the begging is the best _

_For when a man is tired he can sit him down and rest_

_He can beg for his dinner, he has nothing else to do_

_But to slip around the corner with his old rigadoo._

_I slept in a barn one night in Currabawn_

_A shocking wet night it was, but I slept until the dawn_

_There was holes in the roof and the raindrops coming thru_

_And the rats and the cats were a playing peek a boo._

_Who did I waken but the woman of the house_

_With her white spotted apron and her calico blouse_

_She began to frighten and I said boo_

_Sure, don't be afraid at all, it's only Johnny Dhu._

_I met a little girl while a walkin out one day_

_Good morrow little flaxen haired girl, I did say_

_Good morrow little beggarman and how do you do_

_With your rags and your tags and your auld rigadoo._

_I'll buy a pair of leggins and a collar and a tie_

_And a nice young lady I'll go courting by and by_

_I'll buy a pair of goggles and I'll color them with blue_

_And an old fashioned lady I will make her too._

_So all along the high road with my bag upon my back_

_Over the fields with my bulging heavy sack_

_With holes in my shoes and my toes a peeping thru_

_Singing, skin a ma rink a doodle with my auld rigadoo._

_O I must be going to bed for it's getting late at night_

_The fire is all raked and now tis out of light_

_For now you've heard the story of my auld rigadoo_

_So good and God be with you, from auld Johnny Dhu"._

Ilosovic applauded, laughing.

That had been one week ago, and Maiya's lessons were going well. Alannah had struck a bargain with her-if Maiya spent at least twenty minutes learning to read the music; she would be allowed to play the song or songs of her choice. Maiya had agreed, and thrown herself into being the best student she could.

She was being kept busy between piano lessons, school (she had pouted for several hours when her brother told her that she would begin classes on Monday), and her chores. But she also was allowed hours and hours of free time, and spent it outdoors as often as she could, running around the gardens of Marmoreal with Eleanor and Erica, the twin girls of the stable hand. They were both a year younger than Maiya, and had the same dark brown hair and blue eyes. And like Maiya, they possessed a streak of mischief three miles wide.

They stopped under a tree, and Erica grinned. "Last one to the top is a tove!" She began climbing, and Eleanor and Maiya giggled and followed. When they had climbed as high as they could, they looked out over the land. Maiya beamed.

"There's so much to see! Ilosovic's promised to take me to Witzend, and to Tramalin to visit Alannah and Vicki's shop, and to the White Sea!"

Eleanor grinned. "That's wonderful! Daidi is going to give Erica and me riding lessons soon. I could ask if he wants to teach you as well."

Erica rolled her eyes at her sister. "Ellie, her brother is the finest rider in Marmoreal. He's probably going to teach her. That is, if she wants to learn."

Maiya nodded, still focused on the horizon. "I do, and I'm going to ask Ilosovic to teach me." Her stomach rumbled, and she laughed. "Right now, though, I think we should go look for some squimberries." The other girls agreed, and they climbed down to search for the tart-sweet berries.

They found a large hedgerow of them growing near the edge of the garden, and began to make their way down the row, eating as many as they could and staining their faces and hands bright purple with squimberry juice.

Maiya had gotten ahead of the twins, and as she turned a corner she found her path blocked by two very solid somethings. She looked up, her face going parchment white as she recognized two of her father's personal servants from Stayne Manor. They were thuggish and brutish, and her father kept them around only because they obeyed his every order without question. "Whuh…what are you doing here?"

The servant on the left grinned, showing blackened gums and teeth. "Your daddy sent us to fetch you home, Maiya. Come along now."

Maiya shook her head and turned to run, only to be snatched around the waist and thrown over the man's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She put up a fight, struggling and kicking, but he merely tightened his grip and turned to his partner. "Well, we got her. No doubt his Lordship is waiting for 'er."

Maiya took a breath. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" She cried out in pain when her captor reached up and twisted her ear hard.

"Keep yer yap shut, girlie, or I'll give ye worse!"

"HELP!"

The man growled, twisting her ear so hard that Maiya was sure it would be torn off. "I thought I told ya to shut yer yap!"

"You leave Maiya alone!"

Erica and Ellie stood on the path, fists raised. Erica was shaking, but she repeated her sister's words. "Let our friend go, you cowards!"

The two men exchanged amused glances, then stepped forward and backhanded the girls, sending them flying into a squimberry hedge. Maiya cried out in fear as she was carried off.

Erica extracted herself from the thorns, and then helped Ellie out. "What do we do now, Ellie?"

Ellie sniffled, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "We go to Ilosovic."

Alannah was chopping up carrots for stew when the cottage door burst open and two girls covered in scratches and cuts came running in, babbling. She set her knife down, then took a jar of healing salve out of the cupboard and hastened over to them. "Calm down. You're Travis' girls, aren't you? Erica and Eleanor, right?"

Erica nodded, and Alannah smiled. "Looks like you got a few scratches." She applied the salve. "See, nothing to cry about."

Eleanor glared at her. "That's not why we're crying!"

"Why?"

Between gasps for breath, the girls sobbed out their story. Alannah kept her face impassive, but Erica noticed that her eyes were blood red. "Erica, please go to the stables and tell Ilosovic what has happened. Ellie, do you think you could show me where Maiya was when she was abducted?" Ellie nodded, and Alannah smiled. "Good."

Maiya opened her eyes, her head pounding. At some point in her journey, her captors must have knocked her out. She blinked, seeing double, but gradually the room she was in came into focus, and she began sobbing. She was in a high tower room of Stayne Manor. There were no windows except for a tiny one set high in the wall, and she could not see anything in the pitch blackness. She inched her way forward, questing for the door, and began to panic when she could not find one. Again and again she traversed the room, her breath coming in harsh sobs.

A sudden flood of light made her throw her arms over her face, and she trembled as she heard her mother's voice from somewhere beyond the shadows. "Welcome home, Maiya. This is going to be your new room. You will not be allowed out unless I let you out, and you will be delivered one meal a day. Oh, and that dress you are wearing-take it off this minute."

Maiya shook her head, and Isobel stepped into the room, a willow cane in her hand. "Take it off, or I will beat you to within an inch of your worthless life!" Maiya shook her head again, and Isobel bought the cane down on her shoulders, arms and back. "Take it off! Now!"

"NO." Maiya glared at her mother in defiance, blinking back tears of pain. "It's MINE, and I'm not taking it off!"

Isobel seemed to swell with anger. "Why you worthless drudge! How *dare* you talk back to your mother!" She raised the cane, eyes glittering with malevolence. "You need discipline."

Maiya glared at her. "You are not my mother. You are a stranger. I do not know you." With that, she turned her back on Isobel, who screeched in rage and grabbed a hank of her hair, twisting hard. Maiya whimpered, but made no other sound.

"You…worthless…little…BRAT!" Isobel swung the cane, whipping Maiya bloody, and then tossed her into the corner. "You will remain in here with no food or water until you learn to show proper respect!" She turned and left the room, speaking over her shoulder. "And there's no use trying to get out, there's no knob on your side of the door."

Maiya curled up in a ball and sobbed, wishing that she was home and safe.

Ilosovic had been grooming Grey Star when Erica came running into the stables. After she had calmed some, she told him what had happened, and he had felt a rage like he had never before known sweep through him. "Thank you, Erica. Where's Alannah now?"

"She and Ellie are in the garden. Ellie's showing her where it happened."

Ilosovic nodded. "Travis, go tell Michael to assemble his men and meet me outside the gates as soon as he can." Travis nodded and ran off. Erica swiped her eyes.

"D'you need help saddling Grey Star?"

"No, little one. Why don't you get a bit of rest, you look exhausted."

Ten minutes later, a small force consisting of Ilosovic, Michael, and Michael's men-of which there were six-set out for Stayne Manor. Ilosovic had succeeded in discouraging Alannah from coming along, telling her that she would be needed to administer to Maiya when he brought her home. At least that was what he had told her. In truth, he was worried that Alannah would tear his parents apart with her bare hands.

Maiya slumped on the floor, exhausted and crying. She had thought that maybe if she got high enough, she might be able to force open the window and crawl out. Maybe there was a ledge underneath! But all her efforts in reaching the window had been in vain. She had tried jumping as high as she could, and had only made it halfway up the wall. The only furniture in the room was a rickety old chair that looked like it would crumble to dust if she breathed on it, and a table in even worse shape. She had torn a strip from her dress and tried throwing it up to the sill, but had failed. Finally, she gave up, collapsing on the floor and sobbing. 'I'm never going to get out of here.'

Isobel smiled to herself as she applied pen to paper, composing a rather long list. Ezekiel looked over her shoulder. "Weed garden without gloves, scrub entire manor with a tooth brush, clean out stables with bare hands…chores for Maiya, I assume?"

"You assume correctly. The little brat was coddled during her time with her brother. It's time she learned her place again. I've also instructed the cook to not bring her any food for at least a week. See if that knocks some of the disobedience out of her."

Ezekiel guffawed. "You're a wise woman, my dear." Isobel grinned and was about to answer when someone pounded hard on the front door. Ezekiel frowned. "I'd best go see who that is."

When he opened the door, he was rather taken aback at the sight of soldiers standing on his step, but he hid his surprise, speaking in a haughty tone. "Yes?"

Ilosovic stepped forward. "Ezekiel Stayne, I am here to arrest you and Isobel Stayne for the crime of kidnapping."

Ezekiel snorted. "By what authority?"

"By the authority vested in me as Commander of the White Army. You are no longer the legal guardians of Maiya Stayne, and therefore are guilty of kidnapping her. Now, where is she?" Ilosovic pushed past him, glaring at his mother, who had come to see what all the commotion was. "Isobel Stayne, I arrest you for the crime of kidnapping. Now, tell me where Maiya is."

Isobel glared at him in rage. "How dare you arrest me! I am your mother!"

Ilosovic looked at her in clear contempt. "You are a criminal, and will be dealt with accordingly. Tell me where my sister is, or I will tear this place apart." Isobel glared at him, tight lipped, and he sighed. "Very well. Michael, you and Declan come with me. Frederick, you, Edgar, and John take the West Wing. Look everywhere. Gerald, you stay here and guard the prisoners." He turned to his parents. "Do not try anything foolish, or Gerald will not hesitate to run you through." He smiled at their pale faces, and then set off on his search.

As they climbed a staircase, Michael shivered in the cold dampness, and then looked over at his father. "Now I know why you wanted so desperately to escape from this place, and why you have never spoken to your parents since I was an infant. Da, whatever else your life has been, I am grateful beyond measure that you are my father. It's because of you that I'm such a good father to Fiona."

Ilosovic smiled. "Thank you, lad." He stopped, tilting his head. "Do you hear that?"

Michael listened, and then nodded. "It sounds like knocking. I think it's coming from above."

"That's what I think so too. Declan, go ahead and see if you can pinpoint where it's coming from." Declan saluted and dashed up the stairs, returning five minutes later.

"Commander, the knocking sounds like it's coming from a tower."

Ilosovic nodded. "Which direction?" Declan pointed to the right, and the three of them set off, climbing the winding stairs to the top tower room. The knocking grew louder, and finally they found the door. Ilosovic knocked, and was answered with a knock in return. He pressed against the door, shouting. "Maiya! Is that you?"

"Ilosovic!" Maiya's voice was exhausted, but happy. "Ilosovic, get me out!"

He turned the knob, cursing. "It's locked! Can you unlock it from your side?"

"There's no knob on this side!"

Ilosovic snarled in Outlandish. "Those slurking urpal…Maiya, I want you to get as far away from the door as you can, alright?" He pressed his ear to the wood, listening as she moved away, then stepped back and kicked the door as hard as he could. It shuddered, but held. However, two more hard kicks sent it flying. Ilosovic ran into the room, and Maiya gave a cry of joy and ran into his arms. He swept her up into a crushing embrace, sobbing into her hair. "Thank Time you're alright! I'm so sorry, little bird!"

Maiya clung to him, sobbing in happiness. "I knew you would come for me. I knew. I'm not mad, Ilosovic! Please don't cry! I'm not mad!"

He took a deep breath, and then kissed the crown of her head. "Let's get you home so Alannah can tend to those cuts of yours. By the way, how did you get them?"

"Mother whipped me with a willow cane because I wouldn't take my dress off."

Ilosovic growled in rage. "Did she? Well, don't worry; she'll never be able to touch you again."

Maiya shivered. "Promise?"

"I swear by Time that neither of them will ever touch you again." He smiled at her. "Now, are you ready to go home?"

"I've never been more ready."

Two weeks later, Mirana banished Ezekiel and Isobel from Marmoreal for the rest of their natural lives. Stayne Manor was turned over to Ilosovic, and he wasted no time in having it razed to the ground. Maiya watched as the last stone fell, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted from her.

Ilosovic looked over at his sister, smiling. His parents had tried to keep her locked away from the world and from love, but they had failed.

Still, he had ten years of brotherly love, affection and teasing to catch up on. He was going to be busy. "Maiya, time to go home."

She pouted, but mounted her horse without complaint, and they rode off for home.

As she rode, Maiya thought to herself. She wasn't sure where her life's path would take her, but she knew that it was no longer dark and bleak. That was in the past, and a bright and happy future lay before her.

THE END.


End file.
